Gronkielowe żelazo (odcinek)/Scenariusz
Astrid: Och… Och. Czkawka: 'Ach… 'Sączysmark: Zgubiliśmy go! Astrid: '''Ale przecież tu płynął. Musiał nas jakoś wyprzedzić. '''Czkawka: Statek Łupieżców wyprzedzić smoki? Jak? Sączysmark: A tak właśnie. Śledzik: Łuhu! Księżniczko, tośmy sobie polatali. Przegapiliśmy coś? Sączysmark: Nie ważne coście przegapili, ważne co my przegapiliśmy. Czkawka: Sączysmark… Sączysmark: No co? Mówię tylko jak jest. Ot zbrodnia. Gdyby nie pan powolny i panienka super bardzo powolna, może, ja wiem, byśmy czasem zdążyli coś dogonić, kogoś pokonać, gdzieś dolecieć. Czkawka: Słuchaj, takie teksty to nic nie zmienią. Astrid: Noo, trochę chyba za ostro. Śledzik: '''Hej… Ale on ma rację. '''Czkawka: Śledzik… Śledzik: 'Przestań, ja się naprawdę nie obrażam. Po prostu wy sobie szukajcie, a Sztukamięs i ja polecimy sprawdzić klify na przykład. Zabezpieczamy tyły. '''Astrid: '''Okej, ale ty jesteś pewien? 'Śledzik: Co ty? No jasne. Czkawka: Niech ci będzie. Eee, dobra… Jak coś zobaczysz, dajesz znaki, tak? Śledzik: 'Masz to jak w banku. Łał. No i polecieli, zostawili tak po prostu. Smutno trochę. Ty wiesz co ja sobie myślę? Ta, no właśnie. Masę lepiej robimy sto razy lepiej niż oni. Zastygamy w powietrzu… i latamy zygzakiem. No i jeszcze, yyy… O! Latać w miejscu też umiemy. To w sumie to samo co zastyganie w powietrzu. Ach… Haha… Księżnisia, ty to zawsze umiesz mi poprawić humor. A ja dobrze wiem, co sprawi frajdę tobie. Wcinaj mała. Pyskacz? Pomożesz Sztukamięs? Nie czuje się najlepiej. 'Pyskacz: A co się stało? Śledzik: Wsunęła całą masę skał i jakoś nie może sobie odkrztusić lawą. Pyskacz: Ooo… Aha… Ech… Na brudną pieluchę Odyna… Śledzik: Och… I c-co jest? Pyskacz: Smoczy oddech. Trochę sobie pofolgowaliście, hm? Jakieś święto było, czy co? Śledzik: Be… Ym… Nie… Nie do końca… Ooooch… Pyskacz: 'Nic się nie martw, stary Pyskacz zaraz wszystko załatwi. Nie. Nie… Och, może… Nie, nie, nie. Aha, no to jedziemy. 'Śledzik: '''Nie no, Pyskacz… Przecież to niebezpieczne… Ooo… '''Pyskacz: Łoo. Ech… Śledzik: Trochę ci chyba zniszczyliśmy. Niesamowite, w życiu nie wypluła z siebie tyle lawy. Jeszcze ten kolor, dziwne. No ale super, też uwielbiam łaskotki. Pyskacz: Ech, wstrzymaj konie, młodzieńcze. Ja tylko smoki oporządzam. Bestial: Spokój. Genialny plan Albrechta działa. Kiedy te słodkie Szeptozgonki dorosną, z Berk nie zostanie nawet kamień. Łupieżca: Dzikusie, patrz, jeden jakiś większy niż pozostałe. Bestial: Mm… No, przyznam, że w życiu tak wielkiego jaja nie widziałem. Ani takiego tunelu. Łupieżca: A to co było? Bestial: Jakoś w tej chwili nie zżera mnie ciekawość. Śledzik: '''I co? Eee, znaleźliście ten swój statek? '''Sączysmark: Znaleździśdziśsztyszty… A ty? Znalazłeś jakiś statek? Czkawka: Nie, Śledzik, nie znaleźliśmy. Pyskacz: E, mały. A ty wiesz co to jest? Mieczyk: 'Ja zgadnę! Ja! Nie podpowiadaj mi! 'Szpadka: '''Aa… A nie miecz? '''Mieczyk: Chyba mówiłem „nie podpo-wiadaj mi”! Szpadka: Przestań. Nie podpowiadałam. Nie mów, nie podpowiadałam. Mieczyk: Ała! Mówiłem, że zgadnę sam! Ała! Pyskacz: Miecz, owszem, ale nie zwyczajny miecz. Masz, łap. Wykułem z tej dziwnej lawy, co Sztukamięs z siebie wypluła. Czkawka: '''Miecz z lawy Gronkiela? Ty poważnie mówisz? '''Pyskacz: '''Dla przyjemności nazwałem ją sobie „żelazem”. No bo nie chciało mi się czekać aż ostygnie. Jak to mawiali w mojej rodzinie: „Kuj, kuj, póki gorące”. Tak, że nim się obejrzałem, rach, ciach, bum i proszę bardzo. Jakie śliczne maleństwo. '''Astrid: No, ładny jest. Ale… lekki jakieś, w bitwie ze dwie sekundy wytrzyma. Pyskacz: Ty wiesz, że tak samo pomyślałem? A potem sprawdziłem i… Aaa! Mieczyk: Oo… To… Ja cię cięcie. Szpadka: Łoo… Nieźle. Astrid: A masz jeszcze tę lawę? Marzy mi się nowy sztylecik. Mieczyk '''i '''Szpadka: I nowe hełmy! Mieczyk: No, te stare jakieś takie rozwalone. Pewnie od walenia. Sam nie wiem. Pyskacz: Eee. Idealnie ci będzie pasował do tej twojej tarczy. Czkawka: '''Tak właśnie pomyślałem. Tarcza z takiego żelaza to by było naprawdę coś. '''Sączysmark: '''Chwila, chwila, chyba ja tu nie mam miecza! Może dla mnie jakiś miecz? '''Pyskacz: '''To się może, przystojniaczku, ustaw w kolejce. Cała wyspa się już zwiedziała o Gronkielowym Żelazie. I oczywiście wszystkim pociekła ślinka. '''Tłum: Łoo. Zobacz to. Ja też chcę taką. Wikingowa: Haha… Wiking: Ale… Wikingowa: '''No chodź! '''Tłum: '''Brawo Śledzik! Przepiękna ta twoja smoczyca. '''Czkawka: Słuchaj, tarcza z tego Gronkielowego Żelaza to naprawdę przełom, Śledzik. Śledzik: '''No nie? Sztukamięs, moja dzielna wojowniczka. '''Czkawka: A powiedz mi, czym karmiłeś swoją dzielną wojowniczkę? Śledzik: Eem… Czym? Eeem… Tak się składa, że nie mogę powiedzieć. Pyskacz: Nie? Śledzik: 'Bo to tajemnica firmowa. Gdybym zdradził, musiałbym was rozpłatać. Hehe. '''Astrid: '''Czkawka! Łódź, słyszysz? Widzieli kolejną łódź, musimy lecieć! Ale już! '''Czkawka: '''A ty co, idziesz? Śledzik? 'Śledzik: 'No wiesz, no… Bym poszedł, ale nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, mamy tu z księżniczką sporo roboty. '''Pyskacz: '''Oj, kolego, surowiec na wykończeniu. 'Śledzik: '''No dobra mała, trochę sobie poczarujemy. Hę? '''Pyskacz: '''Mm… Wspaniale. I co mam z tym niby zrobić? Mocne kolczyki dla jakiejś szykownej paniusi? '''Guner: Juhu! Pyskacz: '''O nie, Guner, nie licz na to. '''Guner: Och… Wikingowa: Guner, daj spokój. Bez sensu. Pyskacz: 'Takie życie, mały. Chyba pora, żebyś mnie wtajemniczył w tą swoją firmową tajemnicę. 'Śledzik: 'Jesteśmy. To tu było. '''Pyskacz: '''No to już. Do roboty. Ładujemy. A zdradzisz mi, może, które to te czarodziejskie? 'Śledzik: Ależ naturalnie. To tak, ta nie… Nie, ta też nie… Ta może trochę przypomina… Hmmm… Niech pomyślę, to może… Pyskacz: Nie masz pojęcia, co? Śledzik: No pewnie! Że mam… Tylko, że skały bywają eee… No… No sam wiesz… Pyskacz: Nie, chyba nie wiem. Powiedz mi. Śledzik: Sztukamięs miała taki podły nastrój i no… jadła w sumie wszystko co się dało. Pyskacz: Doprawdy? Śledzik: '''No tak! Ja też akurat nie czułem się najlepiej. Okej! Przyznaję się! Nie wiem z których skał ta cała lawa. Jestem do bani, jestem kłamczuch, nie nadaję się. Tak? To chciałeś usłyszeć? To? Zadowolony? '''Pyskacz: Uspokój się i słuchaj! Śledzik: Słucham? Pyskacz: 'Teraz pozbieramy ile się da z tych wszystkich skał. Będziemy karmić smoczyce dopóki nie natrafimy na nasze magiczne żelazo. 'Śledzik: '''Obiecujesz? '''Pyskacz: '''Obiecuję. '''Czkawka: No i fajnie, kompletna strata czasu. Astrid: '''Chyba z pięć razy jechaliśmy tam i z powrotem. No i nic. '''Mieczyk: Powaga? Tam i z powrotem lataliśmy? Ja się nie zorientowałem. Sączysmark: Może dlatego, że lataliście do góry nogami, popaprańce. Mieczyk: A no może… Fajnie było. Astrid: '''Wiecie co? Przydałby nam się ktoś od wyznaczania kierunków. '''Czkawka: '''No, to prawda. I jeszcze jakiś powolny ktoś by się przydał do czuwania przy skałach. '''Astrid: I to bardzo. Sączysmark: Nie no błagam… Chyba nie o nim tu mowa, co nie? Mieczyk: O nie, tylko nie o nim. Co nie? Ty, siostra, kto to ten on? Szpadka: A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Ale to chyba ważniak jakiś, więc na pewno nie ty. Czkawka: O Śledziku jest mowa akurat. Astrid: Jesteśmy zespołem, a w zespole jest tak, że każdy ma jakąś funkcję. Czkawka: Dobrze powiedziane. Wszyscy jesteśmy równie ważnie. A jak kogoś brakuje to jakoś… jakoś… To już nie to samo. Sączysmark: Wszystko twoja wina. To ty pozwoliłeś mu odejść. Śledzik: Ale się podekscytowała. Patrz, nie wie od czego zacząć. Pyskacz: Na przystawkę proponuję przepysznego piaskowca. Śledzik: '''Dobra księżnisia. '''Pyskacz: Do bani. Jedziemy jeszcze raz. Tłum: Robi się, czy się nie robi? Pyskacz: O, bardzo przyjemny głazik. Świeci się jak Gronkielowa lawa. Śledzik: 'Gorąco tu, czy mi się wydaję? '''Pyskacz: '''Ty wiesz, jak tak powiedziałeś… Na Thora, smok nam wybuchnie! Łaskocz! Łaskocz dzieciaku, bo nam wszystkim wystrzeli! 'Śledzik: '''No już! Aj, aj, aj… Ja się staram! Aa! Ała! Yy, bardzo państwa przepraszam, fałszywy alarm. Eem… Może jakieś propozycje? '''Wiking 1: Co to za traktowanie? Wiking 2: '''Wymyśl coś, dzieciaku! Wymyśl! '''Tłum: '''Co tu się dzieje? Ile można czekać? '''Astrid: '''O, jest Śledzik. Mamy jakiś świetny plan? '''Sączysmark: Może wskoczę na niego i poturbuje tak, że wróci. Czkawka: 'Albo można spróbować zapytać. '''Mieczyk: '''A turbowanie czemu wam się nie podoba? Ja uwielbiam turbowanie i turbo ciasto lubię, i jak wypiję mleko mam turbo energię śmieszną. '''Czkawka: 'Śledzik! Śledzik! Śledzik! 'Tłum: 'Śledzik! Śledzik! Śledzik! Śledzik…! 'Pyskacz: '''Widziałem raz jak Wikingowie się na jednego wkurzyli. Na kawałki rozerwali, lała się krew, a zaczęło się niewinnie, jak tu. 'Śledzik: Ooo… Oj, bo… Sztukamięs tyle tego zjadła, wtedy… Ja zupełnie nie pamiętam. Chwila! Chyba mam! Spokojnie, nie skandować mi tutaj. Chcecie Gronkielowej Lawy? Będziecie mieli lawę. Pyskacz: 'Dobry humor w obliczu niechybnego rozczłonkowania, to się chwali. Chociaż gdzieś tam liczę, że ty jednak masz jakiś plan. 'Śledzik: O mam, mam. Myślę, że te całe żelazo powstało po prostu z połączenia różnych głazów. No innej możliwości to ja nie widzę. Pyskacz: Wszystkożerna bestia, takie to sobie lubi pojeść. Śledzik: '''Aha, dziwne. Coś się tam chyba dzieje. '''Pyskacz: Ty widziałeś coś takiego? Dosłownie z rąk mi wyrwała. Śledzik: '''Dziwnie się dzieje, jej skóra przyciąga metal. Nie denerwuj się. Wszystko dobrze, tatuś jest przy tobie. '''Pyskacz: Śledzik! Śledzik: Ło! O! O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. O nie, nie, nie, nie… Księżnisia, stój! Sztukamięs, wracaj! Gdzie uciekasz? Wiking: 'A to co? Ojej! 'Śledzik: Księżnisia! Słyszysz mnie? Jestem z tobą! Wracaj! Czkawka: Oo, niezły strzał! Śledzik: 'Czkawka! Zrób coś! Trzeba jej pomóc! '''Czkawka: '''A co się stało? 'Śledzik: Nie mam pojęcia. Zaczęła przyciągać metal. Przerażona jest. Czkawka: 'No dobra, Sączysmark, chodź, wygonimy Sztukamięs z wioski. '''Sączysmark: '''Się robi. 'Śledzik: Dziewczynko, wracaj do tatusia! Sączysmark: Zaraz cię dorwę, gruba dziewucho! Śledzik: 'Nie! Nie krzywdź jej! Proszę! Czekaj! Stać! Siaaad! '''Sączysmark: '''Hakokieł! Się-się chciałem zatrzymać, ale… '''Czkawka: '''Pędzi kompletnie na oślep. Okej, spróbujemy ją zapędzić nad przepaść. Tak jest, przyjacielu, pięknie. Tędy. Ach… Sztukamięs. Cześć mała. To ja, pamiętasz mnie? Twój kumpel, Czkawka. Spokojnie, nic się nie bój. Zaraz… Zaraz coś wymyślimy. Błagam cię, nigdzie nie uciekaj. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Tak jest, nigdzie nie uciekamy. Chcę ci tylko pomóc. 'Śledzik: '''Czkawka. '''Czkawka: Może nie teraz, okej? Śledzik: 'Nie, nie… Czekaj, nie. Bo ty nie rozumiesz. '''Czkawka: '''Nie teraz, powiedziałem. 'Śledzik: Bo ona metal… A twoja… Czkawka: Aaa! Śledzik: '''…noga… '''Czkawka: Ach… No jasne. Aaa! Śledzik: 'Czkawka! Ej, no gdzie wy lecicie?! '''Czkawka: '''Wybacz, stary, nie mam pojęcia! 'Śledzik: 'Czy to samo co ja myślisz? Och, bałem się, że właśnie tak. No dobra, Szczerbatek. Tylko wiesz, żadnych tam rekordowych prędkości, jeśli łaska. Zróbmy sobie miłą noc, żadnych furii. Okej. Aha, tutaj noga, ogon… O nie… Aaa! Za dużo furii! Za dużo furii! '''Czkawka: '''Aa! Aaa! Aa! 'Śledzik: Tatuś leci na ratunek! Może mu trochę niedobrze, ale leci dzielnie. No dobra, kolego, teraz na poważnie. Zwalniamy. Księżnisia poleci w lewo. Dobra, nie rzucamy się w oczy. Okej, teraz w prawo. Pięknie i tak lecimy. Czkawka: Cześć. Śledzik: '''Cześć. '''Czkawka: I jak tam leci Śledzik: 'Ty wiesz, że fajnie nawet… aa… '''Czkawka: '''Super… słuchaj… Może to średni moment, ale strasznie cię przepraszam, że wtedy… że tak bez ciebie odlecieliśmy. 'Śledzik: 'Czkawka… '''Czkawka: '''No wiem, sam proponowałeś, ale powinienem był… 'Śledzik: Czkawka! Cicho bądź, próbuję się skupić. Czkawka: 'A, okej. Sorry. Czekaj. 'Śledzik: 'Błagam cię. Człowieku, możemy później o zranionych uczuciach? '''Czkawka: '''Nie… Nie no, patrz! 'Łupieżca: 'Smoki na prawej burcie! '''Bestial: '''Przecież widzę! Przygotować katapulty! No, z życiem! Macie być w pogotowiu! 'Śledzik: Chyba się szykują do ataku. Czkawka: '''No widzę. Ale mam pewien pomysł. Nur! '''Bestial: Grubasa olewamy! Albrecht chcę głowę Nocnej Furii i ten czarny łeb mu dzisiaj przywieziemy. Na mój znak! Uwaga! Jeszcze nie! Jeszcze nie i… Aaa! Czkawka: 'Ahahaha… Ale bomba! Aha, jednak nie taka bomba. 'Śledzik: 'Nic się nie bój. Łoch. O ja cię, ale jestem dobry. Niech żyję drużyna. '''Bestial: 'Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie! Ale wiadomo, że kto smokiem wojuje… ten tonie? 'Śledzik: '''Och, nareszcie w domu. Haha. No, też się stęskniłem. '''Czkawka: '''Haha, ekstra! '''Pyskacz: '''Oo. A o to i nasi bohaterowie. 'Śledzik: No cześć Pyskacz. Pyskacz: 'To co? Masz ochotę na prawdziwą robotę? Aż po wąsiska mam na dzisiaj zamówień. 'Śledzik: No, bo ja chyba podziękuję. Wiesz, w Akademii mamy teraz tyle pracy i zaległości. Pyskacz: 'Ach, nic nie szkodzi, rozumiem. No dobra, w takim razie to ja mam nawet coś dla ciebie. 'Śledzik: '''Ale… To jest, ojej, twój pierwszy miecz. Twój własny miecz. '''Pyskacz: Prawda. Ale każdy kto spławia perfidnych Łupieżców zasługuje. Śledzik: '''Och. Dziękuję. Ale… ja sam ich nie spławiłem. '''Pyskacz: '''Wiem przecież, to dlatego też dla panienki Sztukamięs, proszę bardzo, eleganckie kolczyki. '''Czkawka: Śledzik. Gdzie ty się chowasz? Od dwóch godzin cię wszędzie szukamy. Czekamy. '''Śledzik: '''Słyszałaś, księżnisia? Czekają. Kategoria:Scenariusze